Regras Total Drama Roleplay
Regras para Total Drama Roleplay são específicas e precisam ser seguidas. Se uma dessas regras não forem seguidas, teremos que tomar sérias consequências. Se vocêprentende participar e quebrar uma regra sequer, você vai ser kickado do chat e não poderá voltar pelo resto do dia. Mas, se estiver assintindo Total Drama Roleplay, seráapenas banido e não vai poder digitar no chat pelo resto do dia. Regras seriamente quebradas, como xingamentos excessivos, pode resultar em banimento total da pessoa e até sua expulsão do jogo. Mas, aqui sempre haverá regras não explícitas, que deverão ser seguidas em todo o caso. As regras mostram dois exemplo cada, um de coisa errada a se fazer, e um de certa. Por favor, não desrespeite as regras. Obrigado. REGRAS: 1. Por favor coopere o máximo que puder. Algumas pessoas podem tentar se passar por engraçadas dizendo coisas desnecessárias e confusas. Isso pode acontecer até certo ponto, mas quando alguém estátentando dizer algo importante, ou se Chris estiver anunciando um desafio, por favor não o interrompa com falas inúteis, que podem até atrapalhar o jogo. Chris McLean: O desafio de hoje é... Jogador 1: BLAH BLAH BLAH! EU JOGO MTO! AHAHA! Chris McLean: Eu disse, o desafio de hoje é... Jogador 1: EU JOGO MTO. HEHEH! Chris McLean: E o desafio de hoje é... Jogador 1: Sim, Chris? Chris McLean: Construir um ofurô com madeira. Jogador 1: Chris tá me irritando muito nestes últimos desafios. Eu espero saber construir um ofurô. 2. Por favor não xingue, é uma das regras mais restritas. Se alguém xingar, deve ser apenas para propósitos cômicos e não para ofender o jogador. '' Jogador 1: Quer fazer uma aliança? Jogador 2: Não, obrigado. Jogador 1: POR QUÊ?! ENTRE NA MINHA ALIANÇA DE *****! Jogador 2: Para de xingar! Jogador 1: VAI SE *****, SEU IDIOTA! Jogador 1: Quer fazer uma aliança? Jogador 2: Não, obrigado. Jogador 1: Sabe, Heather, você é uma falsa, duas caras, mentirosa do *******! Jogador 2: Que seja. ''3. Por favor não tente constantemente convencer o Chris a eliminar alguém que você queira. Se seu personagem tiver essa característica, então é liberado. Mas, não tente seriamente pedir a ele para eliminar qualquer um que queira. Perguntar para ele para te eliminar tudo bem, se você quiser parar de jogar ou sair. Mas, não espere que ele o traga de volta depois de terminar o que você precisava fazer. Jogador 1: Ei, Chris. Chris McLean: Oi. Jogador 1: Você poderia eliminar a Courtney, por favor? Chris McLean: Er...não. Isso depende se ela for a mais votada. Jogador 1: OMG! PF! EU N GOSTO DA CARTNEI! ELA E MTO RUIN E O DANCAM GOSTA DA GUEM ! Chris McLean: Não, Eu não eliminarei a Courtney só porque você quer. Jogador 1: ELIMINA ELA! PF PF PF!!!1 Jogador 1: Ei, Chris. Chris McLean: Oi. Jogador 1: Poderia eliminar a Courtney, por favor? Chris McLean: Er...não. Isso depende se ela for a mais votada. Player 1: Tá. Vou começar uma aliança para eliminar ela. Chris McLean: LOL. Tá, boa sorte.. 4. Ser maldoso com outros personagens está bem. Ser maldoso com outros usuários não. Se você estiver irritando outro usuário, então será kickado. Se você estiver simplesmente atuando como seu personagem, e insultar outros personagens, então isto é permitido. Por exemplo, se vocêfor o Duncan e estiver enxendo o Harold, então é uma simples personalidade do personagem sendo interpretada. '' Jogador 3: Você tá atrasado. Jogador 2: Me desculpa, minha irmã ficou no pc o dia inteiro. Jogador 1: VOCÊ TEM UMA IRMÃ?! HA! ruin p vc, perdedor. Jogador 2: ??? Jogador 1: vc e ela devem cheirar óleo! haha! vc e sua irmã idiota! Jogador 3: Você tá atrasado. Jogador 2: Me desculpa, minha irmã ficou no pc o dia inteiro. Jogador 1: Cala a boca, Harold. Jogador 2: Duncan, por que você é tão irritante? Jogador 1: Porque sou! Tem algum problema com isso, nerd espacial? ''5. Não tente entrar no show depois de ser eliminado. Chris o trará de volta se ele achar necessário, e você poderá perguntar a ele, mas não o encha ou simplesmente volte ao show. Se Chris achar que você está irritando, você será banido. Chris McLean: Certo, competidores. Restam apenas cinco de vocês... Jogador 1: Ahaha! Quer dizer seis! Eu estou de volta! Chris McLean: Não, não voltou. Você foi eliminado. Por favor não fale. Jogador 1: Eu sou Explosivo agora! Boom Boom! Eu voltei! Chris McLean: Não voltou. Pare por favor. Jogador 1: EU VOLTEI AO JOGO! Chris McLean: Certo, competidores. Restam apenas cinco de vocês... Jogador 1: Ahaha! Quer dizer seis! Eu estou de volta! Chris McLean: Não, não voltou. Você foi eliminado. Por favor não fale. Jogador 1: OK, desculpa. Chris McLean: Tudo bem. Se precisarmos, te mandarei uma mensagem para retornar. Jogador 1: OK. 6. Qualqur um é bem-vindo para assistir o roleplay, mas por favor apenas fale em pvt se precisa dizer algo. Se vocêinterromper o roleplay, isso resultará num ban pelo resto do dia. Um simples "oi" quando entrar e um "tchau" quando sair está bem, mas falar constantemente é irritante e interrompe o roleplay. '' Chris McLean: A berlinda é entre Gwen e Lindsay. O perdedor de hoje é... Jogador 1: Que seja a Lindsay, que seja a Lindsay! Chris McLean: Ssh! Você tá assistindo. Por favor não fale. Jogador 1: Então, só porque eu to assistindo significa que não posso falar? QUE RUIM! Chris McLean: Isso atrapalha o roleplay. Jogador 1: ELIMINA A LINDSAY PF! Chris McLean: A berlinda de hoje é entre Lindsay e Gwen. O perdedor de hoje é... Jogador 1: Que seja a Lindsay, que seja a Lindsay! Chris McLean: Ssh! Você tá assistindo. Por favor não fale. Jogador 1: Desculpa! ''7. Por favor não atrapalhe o jogo por causa de sua eliminação. Se você estiver com raiva, xingarou insultar outro usuário, falando sobre sua eliminação injusta, ficar perguntando se pode voltar, ou abusar do Caps Lock para te notarem, você serákickado do roleplay. Se sua eliminação foi injusta, você deve perguntar gentilmente a um dos donos de Total Drama Roleplay para avaliar melhor, e eles decidem se sua eliminação realmente foi injusta e se for o caso, talvez o deixem voltar. Se, por alguma chance, seu personagem tem a tendência de reclamar, faça antes do roleplay acabar, e não depois. Chris McLean: Izzy foi mandada para a casa. Jogador 1: ESSA ELIMINAÇÃO FOI INJUSTA! Chris McLean: Como...? Jogador 1: ELES NÃO DERAM UMA RAZÃO VÁLIDA PARA A MINHA ELIMINAÇÃO! Chris McLean: Por favor, se acalme. Os donos vão avaliar a situação e talvez te trazer de volta. Jogador 1: NÃO! QUERO VOLTAR AGORA! ISSO É INJUSTO! PARA DE ME IGNORAR! Chris McLean: Izzy foi mandada para a casa. Jogador 1: ESSA ELIMINAÇÃO FOI INJUSTA! Chris McLean: Como...? Jogador 1: ELES NÃO DERAM UMA RAZÃO VÁLIDA PARA A MINHA ELIMINAÇÃO! Chris McLean: Por favor, se acalme. Os donos vão avaliar a situação e talvez te trazer de volta. Jogador 1: Certo. Essas são as regras por agora. Mas, se tivermos algum problema no chat, outras regras podem ser adicionadas. Por favor se lembre de que outras pessoas querem se divertir, e interrompendo o roleplay, você mostra um pouco de egoísmo. Qualquer pergunta, comentário, ou dúvidas sobre as regras podem ser discutidos ou na comunidade oficial ou no chat. Obrigado, e aproveite Total Drama Roleplay! Category:Regras